This invention relates to construction of steel framed buildings but more particularly relates to a steel framed building incorporating prefabricated steel frames, unique pier posts, POLYSTYRENE panels, and an assembly method, which in combination provides an expedited overall time frame from start to finish for completion of the building.
In the past many different types of construction techniques for the assembly of buildings have been taught. However, each have inherent disadvantages and drawbacks which must be addressed and resolved.
For example, the use of conventional wood frame building material has increased in expense while the quality of that wood has fallen and forest supplies dwindle. Such is the consequence of over consumption and environmental regulations, as well as restrictions on logging intended to protect the forests. Those factors give incentive to the use of alternative building materials, such as steel.
The use of steel also leads to the conservation of trees. As steel is the most recycled material in the world. More steel is recycled than paper, aluminum, glass and plastic combined. Thus there is an abundance of material available for use in the construction of buildings.
Still further steel-framing material is stronger than wood and has the highest strength-to-weight ratio of any residential building material.
Therefore, many prior art patents attempt to provide a steel framed constructed building which is economical and environmentally friendly, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,074,000, 3,659,388, 4,455,792 and 5,685,115.
However, most of the references still require complex assembly and must be constructed on a preformed foundation. This is very time consuming and the overall time frame for completion from beginning to end is usually at least 90 days.
Also within the known prior art, they do not include the use of POLYSTYRENE panels which provides numerous advantages. Such as a steel framed building in combination with POLYSTYRENE panels is rot proof, termite proof, vermin proof, carpenter ant proof, warp proof, split proof, crack proof, non-toxic, does not add fuel to a fire, and is engineered for the highest seismic rating.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for expedited construction of steel framed building and reduces overall construction time from beginning to end and the completed building is ready for occupancy in 21 days.
A very important object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for expedited construction of a steel framed building which does not require pouring of a foundation before construction begins, thus eliminating wasted time awaiting the foundation to cure.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for expedited construction of a steel framed building which is easily constructed from prefabricated metal frames at the point of manufacture and is then transported to the work site and assembled. With the metal frames being preformed into wall sections, partitions, roofing trusses, etc.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for expedited construction of a steel framed building which is extremely strong, and eliminates the need for internal load bearing walls. Therefore the interior of the building can be of any floor plan of choice. Also, the ceiling can be vaulted at no additional costs, and there is no need for an attic unless desired.
Also another object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for expedited construction of a steel framed building wherein the above noted metal frames are prefabricated into various cookie-cutter configurations with each being numbered for easy assembly, similar to an erector set. This allows for 20 different designs or 5 different floor plans to be chosen from.
Still further the above noted configurations can be interconnected in multiple variations which allow for unique designs according to consumer specifications, such as windows and doors can easily be variably positioned.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for expedited construction of a steel framed building which includes panels made from POLYSTYRENE which is sandwiched between O.S.B. and are used throughout the building forming the walls, floor, ceiling, etc.
A very important object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for expedited construction of a steel framed building wherein the above noted POLYSTYRENE floor is most suitable for seniors, unlike cement floors which can cause numerous physical ailments, such as back and leg disorders.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for expedited construction of a steel framed building wherein the above note POLYSTYRENE panels provide excellent insulation which is higher then regulations require. Thus reducing heat and cooling costs for the consumer.
Also another object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for expedited construction of a steel framed building which is very easy to assemble as each of the components are numbered or marked and simply bolted together and no additional attachment means are required. Thus, eliminating the need for highly skilled workers and this also reduces consumer costs.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for expedited construction of a steel framed building wherein the job site is much safer than typical construction sites of prior art buildings, as there is no need for dangerous tools and there is no scrap.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for expedited construction of a steel framed building which eliminates expansion, contraction, warping, twisting, etc. Such as typically incurred with wood buildings wherein wallboard blemishes, sagging squeaking floors, and wavy ceilings are a common occurrence.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for expedited construction of a steel framed building wherein the completed building easily complies with all regulations and building codes, especially fire, seismic and snow-load regulations.
Also another object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for expedited construction of a steel framed building which allows for different internal and external finishes, such as stucco, wood, brick, siding, or any other material of choice.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for expedited construction of a steel framed building wherein the finished building can be constructed 100% from recycled materials.
Other objects and advantages will be seen when taken into consideration with the following specification and drawings.